


Patience

by amuk



Series: Battlefield [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Separations, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drops the question one day, unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Day 26 // Innocence

She drops the question one day, unexpectedly.

 

But not really, these are the words he has been waiting for.

 

(The ones he really expected were _I'm leaving._ )

 

"When are you coming home?" It's an innocent question, clear through the telephone as he stands there in the airport, waiting for his flight. Another country, another mission, he has started to lose track of where he is and what he does. Only counts time through his visits to her.

 

There is silence on both ends of the phone before she gives a tired laugh. "Sorry, I should have known better than to ask that. Top secret, right?"

 

He nods, half-forgetting she can't see before mumbling, "Aa." He can see her now, half-asleep, wearing the flannel pyjamas Naruto gave her. Her hair is probably messy and flying around her, her blankets rumpled as she struggled to reach the phone.

 

The time zone differences were something he forgot about, the prospect of calling her clouding his judgement.

 

"You should get back to sleep."

 

"It is late. Or should I say early?" He can hear her chuckle at that, her voice clear through phone. "Be careful."

 

He smirks at that comment, at the worry in her voice. "I am."

 

"I know, I know." There is a pause, he's about to hang up, but she speaks once more. "Come home soon, okay?"

 

He can't promise this, can't say yes and raise her hopes when he doesn't know what the answer is.

 

Instead, he glances at his watch, calculating the time where she is, waiting for the second hand to hit twelve.

 

 "Happy birthday."

 

There is a smile in her voice when she thanks him and he carries that with him as he boards the plane.   


End file.
